vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narmaya
|-|Base= |-|Glasswing Waltz= Summary This well-forged blader advances toward ultimate strength with a single-minded, half-maniacal determination. But the distant ruler of the heavens has yet to pay her heed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-C Name: Narmaya / Narumeia / Butterfly Girl Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Draph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Acrobatics (Narmaya with her stance is able to move in ways that it seems impossible and is similar to a fluttering butterfly which also makes it appear in a way that she's teleporting), Master Martial Artist and Weapon Mastery (Mastered the martial arts in their family Dojo and created her own Martial arts with the use of Katana that can transform into a different type of weapon such as spear, spiked greatsword, double bladed staff and more), Attack Reflection (Narmaya can reflect 99% attacks aimed at her with Mind at Peace), Creation and Magic (Narmaya with her swordcraft and magic makes it so that she only leaves a trail of butterfly when moving as if she transforms into a butterfly), Damage Boost and Statistics Amplification (Narmaya can amplify her attacks with Dawnfly Dance and stance and with fortified vigor and increase her speed by twice with Transient), Enhanced Senses (She was able to sense the crew nearby while asleep), Instinctive Reaction(has a chance to automatically counter attack blows and Eight ways activates perennial beauty upon being targetted), Transformation (can transform into countless butterfly with her magic and can turn her weapon into different forms with magic), Statistics Reduction (can reduce enemy defenses with Transient), Illusion Creation (can create mirror image with freeflutter dance), Reactive Evolution (While in butterfly effect her strikes automatically changes into an element the target is weakest with), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can control and uses these elements with her attacks), Healing, Limited Power Nullification (Can delay opponent's abilities with Kyokasuigetsu), Resistance to Power Nullification (Able to resist removal of buffs with some of her abilities), Limited Resistance to Instant Death (Capable of taking instant death or any damage that will result in instant death without dying only once) Attack Potency: Planet level, likely Star level (Sparred with Fif until she got tired of it and stalemated The Eternal Eahta who should be as strong as Seofon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was able to keep up with Fif and dodge her attacks), likely Massively FTL (Shouldn't be slower than Eahta who scales to Threo) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class Y (Was able to block, deflect and clash against Eahta's strikes) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Her attacks was able to overcome Fif's magics), likely Star Class (Capable of harming serious Eahta) Durability: Planet level (Tanked blows from Fif Cataclysmic magics), likely Star level (Taken hits from Serious Eahta) Stamina: High (Seriously fought Eahta for almost a whole day without resting) Range: Tens of meter with Katana and butterfly up to Kilometers with sword flurries Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Skilled Fighter (Was able to learn martial arts just by imitating people in their dojo and learned their martial arts just because she can. Trained with Eahta for a while in a dojo and trainer for another 10 years perfecting her sword form and stances just to be noticed by Eahta. She can go into multiple stances in a single combo) Weaknesses: Switching to some stances may decrease her durability unless she uses Freeflutter Dance. Butterfly Effect seals her skill for a while. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Butterfly Effect:' Narmaya goes into a stance which lets her attacks to echo a 2nd time which is slightly weaker in potency and the echo will always be an element the enemy is weakest against with *'Apex of Nothingness:' Narmaya goes into a stance where she will counteract strikes against her while also gaining Butterfly effect *'Transient:' A precise slice which reduces targets defenses and increases her speed by more than twice the amount *'Kyokasuigetsu:' Narmaya readies a strike which staggers the target and gains 280% increased potency for the next technique *'Glasswing Waltz:' Narmaya activates her swordcraft creating butterflies around her which lets her next technique to be more potent *'Lock Swords:' Narmaya locksword technique allows her to reflect 99% of the attack aimed at her *'Fortified Vigor:' Narmaya's Fortified Vigor passively increases allies potency around her *'Perennial Beauty:' 8 strikes which activate Eight Ways and heals Narmaya *'Mind at Peace:' Goes into a stance which activates locksword while also forcing all attacks to be aimed at her then activate falling mist *'Wild Butterfly:' Narmaya attacks while in Apex of Nothingness is thrice faster *'Fly, Fly Again:' Allows Narmaya to survive a killing move *'Fleeting Dawn:' Narmaya's potency increases with this stance *'Fanciful Flutter:' Narmaya gains hypermobility with her swordcraft transforming into a countless butterfly and appearing in thin air *'Mental Focus:' Narmaya focuses which increases her potency by 280% for the next technique *'Eight Ways:' Narmaya's Defenses and Offenses increases inheriting Eahta's Technique *'Dawnfly Dance:' Narmaya performs multiple slashes while transforming her weapon for each succeeding slash in a single strike and increase her attack potency *'Freeflutter Dance:' Narmaya Performs 3 Slashes from a different transformed weapon in a single strike which creates a vortex of butterflies creating 2 mirror image of Narmaya *'One with Nature:' Narmaya slashes 5 times in a single strike with swordcraft *'Falling Mist:' Increases potency by 150% for the next strike or technique *'True Self:' Narmaya creates a triangular slash for 3 slashes and creates a vortex of butterflies while creating 2 mirror image of Narmaya *'Physical Endurance:' nullify statistic amplification and increases her speed Key: Base | Glasswing Waltz Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4